1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to diode laser pumps and more particularly WBC diode laser pumps for high-power fiber amplifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a compelling need for scaling fiber lasers and amplifiers to higher power and energy for industrial and military applications. The primary scaling roadblock today is the very limited brightness of diode laser pumps.
The main limitations for scaling single-frequency fiber lasers and amplifiers to higher power and higher energy are: 1) nonlinear optical effects both in the active and delivery fibers, 2) physical limitations, and 3) pump brightness. The nonlinear optics limitation is mainly due to stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS). The physical limitations include thermal limitations (extractable power per unit length of fiber), thermal fracture, melting of the fiber core, thermal lensing, and damage limitations at the output facet. State-of-the-art single frequency fiber amplifiers are currently limited by pump brightness. Thus, much higher power can be extracted from the amplifiers if a higher brightness pump is available.
The following application seeks to increase pump brightness.